Hinata's dog teeth
by RedSpikedFury
Summary: When Hinata comes of age he turns into something Kageyama can't stand. Kageyama's reaction pain both himself and his boyfriend. Now he has to learn how to deal with his fears.


This is loosely based on the fic "Don't Look At Me" by waitingfox22. I strongly recommend that you read it before proceeding.

DISCLAIMER! I do not own Haikyuu!! nor do I make any money out of this fic.

HINATA'S DOG TEETH - CHAPTER 1

Kageyama was deep in thought as he walked to the court that evening. Last night he had done the stupidest thing in his life. He had abandoned Hinata in a moment of despair, and run away.

It was not completely his fault, though. Who on Earth would expect that Hinata would turn into a dog person when he came of age? Neither of his parents were dog people and it's very rare to turn into one out of nothing, to say the least. Looking at Hinata's personality, on the other hand, it is not that much of a surprise, but Kageyama had never even considered it for real a possibility. He was so much blinded by his love for the shorty that he only could picture him as a cat, just like himself. So when Kageyama joined the dots he was caught off guard. His cat instincts snapped in and he fled his boyfriend's house, leaving him all alone when he was opening up to him.

Kageyama isn't accustomed to dogs. He comes from a long uninterrupted line of cat people. His instincts are really, really strong, so when he found himself sitting in the same bed as a dog person (even though this specific dog person was his boyfriend), looking close at dog teeth and ears and smelling such strong, engulfing dog scent, the setter could only feel his tail bristling, his fur standing on end and his claws protruding. Adrenaline rushed to his brain. He suddenly couldn't think straight, panic kicked in and he just… ran away. He felt so stupid for it now. He should have controlled himself better, he should have expected it...

Kageyama had gone to Hinata's house last night to check if his tiny boyfriend was okay. The shorty hadn't come to class nor to practice, so he was worried. When he arrived there it seemed as though there was no one home, but he rang the doorbell anyway and, lucky him, someone opened the door from inside. When Kageyama entered the living room and saw no one, he proceeded to Hinata's room. He also smelled an unfamiliar scent in the air, but he didn't bother much. Kageyama couldn't open Hinata's door, it was locked. He called for Shouyou, but his boyfriend didn't answer. He knew he was inside, though. He could hear someone breathing inside with his cat ears. Kageyama called Shouyou again, this he made an effort to sound extra loving and extra caring. He lowered his voice as he spoke in paused, long syllables, it was Hinata's weak spot. This time the middle blocker opened the door, that scent was definitely coming from inside. His room was dark. Just enough light came in so that Kageyama could see his boyfriend's eyes. When he did Kageyama's heart just sunk. There were the hazelnut eyes he adored so much, but they weren't as he expected to see them. They were red and puffy, Hinata had been crying. At that sight, the setter strided inside his boyfriend's domain and turned on the lights despite Hinata's cries for him to let them off.

If the circumstances were other what Kageyama saw would have made him laugh for hours, but that night it only caused him more worry. Hinata was wrapped around countless layers of clothes, the only piece of skin visible was his face. Hinata was so embarrassed at Kageyama seeing him in this situation he couldn't not weep. So tears ran down his cheeks. Kageyama rushed to comfort his sobbing lover, sitting beside him in bed, caressing him and kissing him. It took a while for Hinata to calm down. When he finally did, he told Kageyama about him coming of age. It had started in the morning, he had grown sharp teeth, a fluffy tail and flopped ears and it hurt so much. His teeth still hadn't stopped aching entirely, his mouth was still sore so he had a soft lisp when he spoke. As Kageyama listened to Hinata, he could only picture him as cat, but he wasn't sure. There was no way anyone would be able to guess what Hinata had turned into with so many clothes on and, damn, Kageyama was curious. So the setter started taking off Hinata's clothes, layer by layer. The shorty protested a bit at the beginning but he ended up letting Kageyama see his new bodily features. Deep inside Hinata was happy he had finally come of age. Boys usually did so when they were 12 or 13, then they would grow animal parts here and there usually following a family pattern, but Hinata was 15 already and he hadn't changed until that morning. He was the only one in the Volleyball Club that hadn't come of age, but now that he finally did, he was happy even though it hurt a lot.

When Kageyama removed all of Hinata extra layers, he took a good look at his lover. At first he didn't realise what type of animal Hinata turned into, but (much to Kageyama's disappointment) he wasn't a cat for sure. Then, slowly, Kageyama realised it.

"A… dog?!" Kageyama hissed at his boyfriend.

He **_hissed_** at him.

And then he fled.

Now Kageyama dreaded seeing Hinata again, he was too ashamed. Hinata needed him so much last night and yet he was so insensible and horrible. He had to apologise, that for sure, but he still wasn't confident that we would be able to do it so soon. Last night it was the first time the setter had ever seen a dog up close, it messed him up a little. When he fled Hinata's he wasn't thinking, he acted purely on instinct. It was only when he arrived home, entered his room and coiled himself like a ball in his bed, that he realised his stupidity. He felt like trash, there was no reason for him to react like that because of Hinata, but he still could feel his heart pounding at his chest, his claws pinned to his bed. He had truly panicked from simply been next to his boyfriend... God, he just hoped he could manage to be close to Hinata. He loved the shorty so very much, and the mere prospect of not _standing_ to look at him, to be next to him, to touch him pained Kageyama.

Hinata had missed class that day too, but he pushed himself to attend practice in the evening despite the reminiscences of pain in his new teeth. The shorty was messing around with Sugawara when Kageyama entered the gym. The setter spotted his boyfriend across the court but didn't called him. Instead, he intended to practice his serves alone, but he was abducted by Daichi before he could move much. Daichi brought Kageyama to a corner and asked him about what happened between him and Hinata that night. Kageyama told him everything, emphasising on how stupid he was for reacting like he did. When the younger finished talking, Captain told him that Hinata's parents reacted the same way, they fled the house for some hours at the sight of their dog-turned son. That's why Hinata was so worked up and that's also why he hadn't come to school that day, he was afraid of scaring more people off.

Kageyama felt really bad about how much rejection Hinata was get from after his coming of age, and it made him even more resolute that he couldn't let himself be taken over by his instincts once more. He didn't want to cause Hinata any more unnecessary distress. This was exactly what Captain ushered him to do before they parted. Daichi feared that Hinata wouldn't take it well if the people keep getting scared with him. Before him coming of age, Hinata was everyone's little sunshine, everyone enjoyed being close to him and talking to him. He used to make everyone happy, and to be tossed aside like that, because of something he had turned into overnight and that he couldn't control, certainly was taking a toll on him. He didn't seem as jumpy today as he usually was. Sure, that could be because of his teeth aching, but that also could be something else. That's why Daichi had asked everyone in the team not to make the situation any worse, _especially_ Kageyama.

When the Captain left, Kageyama looked over to where Hinata and Sugawara-senpai were. Daichi had joined them now, so he observed the trio for a while. When the two seniors left and Hinata was alone, Kageyama decide to talk to his all-new boyfriend and set things straight once and for all.

First, he shall make eye contact. He was seriously nervous, though. Kageyama had been slightly on edge since he had entered the gym, something about being at the same place as his dog boyfriend had got to him and he hated himself for letting it happen. So, despite his own uneasiness, Kageyama waved at Hinata to get the shorty to look over at him. It worked, but when his and Hinata's eyes locked with his own, Kageyama felt his heart fluttering, his tail blistering, and saw Hinata's initially warm smile fade and his fluffy tail drop between his legs. Hinata averted his gaze from Kageyama, too. Damn, it was too obvious, Kageyama had to control himself. The setter took a deep breath and calmed his heart and his tail. After he was back to normal, he braced himself and proceed to sit next to his boyfriend.

They didn't talk at first. There was an air of awkwardness between them. Hinata new smell was in the air, too. God, Kageyama was certainly going to take a while to get used to it. As if he could notice the setter's inner remark on his new condition Hinata tried to leave, but he was stopped by Kageyama's grip on his left wrist. Kageyama's practically begged for Hinata not to leave him. Sure he was being a horrible boyfriend now, but he could help it. He was still getting used to being this close to a dog, Hinata had to understand it.

"Stay." Kageyama managed to blurt out. "Please."

At the sound of his boyfriend request, Hinata turned his head to face him. The setter was blushing heavily and his voice was much more strained than usual. This scene softened Hinata's afflicted heart, and the short boy halted his fuge. He returned to sit where he originally was, next to Kageyama. As soon as Hinata made himself comfortable in the floor again Kageyama let out a long sigh and nuzzled his head on Hinata's left shoulder. Hinata's dog scent wafted all the way up Kageyama's nostrils, making him a little dizzy. At first he had found this smell disgusting, but he was starting to like it by now. Well, he sure liked that it made him a little lightheaded.

"I'm sorry." Kageyama said without lifting his head from Hinata. Kageyama was much more than sorry actually, but he didn't have a way with words, so he sticked to something he heard from the coach of Shiratorizawa: _simple is best_. It didn't feel enough, though.

Hinata sighed at Kageyama's voice. God, he was so pissed when he saw Kageyama's tail bristle just earlier. He was his boyfriend, for Christ's sake; he should be supportive of his new condition, not freakout whenever he had a glimpse of his doggy features. Yesterday had been hell on earth for Hinata. First his parents freaked out when he arrived in the kitchen to have breakfast, Natsu threw a tantrum at the situation and, when Hinata proceeded take his sister in his lap to calm her down, his parents grabbed her and fled the house altogether. Later, Kageyama had come, and he was so sweet at first… he talked to him at that low voice he loved so much, he caressed him and kissed him lots. For the first time that day Hinata thought someone didn't mind he coming of age, but when Kageyama saw his ears, his tail, and his teeth his boyfriend freaked out, too.

Hinata had spent the rest of the night and today morning curled up in his bed, crying. He wasn't sure if the should had come to practice so soon, but he did anyway. There was no point in running away from it all; at least that was what Suga-senpai had told him. Suga was an awesome person. He was a cat too, but he didn't even flinch when he saw Hinata earlier that evening. _Why can't Kageyama be like that?_ Hinata asked himself while he was talking to his upperclassman and, as if he could listen to his thoughts, Suga urged the middle-blocker to be patient with his boyfriend. He said he was sure Kageyama was having a hard time, too, and asked Hinata to let go the last night's fit.

Deep down, Hinata really wanted to let it go; he just didn't manage to.

"So what? I'm the one who got rejected here and you are the one being all needy…" Hinata replied to Kageyama's apology. The words left his mouth with much more poison than he had expected to.

Kageyama was startled at Hinata's remark. He didn't know his little sunshine was able to voice such dark phrase. He slowly lifted his head from his boyfriend's shoulder and faced him. His eyes were watery and locked his eyes on Hinata's, his face was dusted in pink blush. He was pained, Hinata could he it written across his face.

"You know I don't do it on purpose, don't you?" Kageyama asked his boyfriend. He had thought Hinata would have at least some empathy with his struggle, but he wasn't so sure anymore, so he tested the waters of Hinata's heart.

"Yeah, I know..." Hinata answered with half a smile. It was a little forced, but sincere.

"I was too harsh on you..." Hinata half-apologised. It reassured Kageyama his boyfriend didn't hate him. "But you could at least try to control your flinches better..."

"I will!" Kageyama interrupted him, his tail waved back and forth little an over-excited kitten.

"Good." Hinata answered him, laying a soft kiss on his forehead. That was a declaration of peace between the two volleyball idiots. They would start again and try to forget yesterday night.

God, Kageyama was so happy Hinata wasn't too mad at him, and he wanted so hard to make up for yesterday scene he didn't retrain himself. Right then and there, in the middle of warm-ups, the setter started nuzzling his cheeks against Hinata's face. He purred very loud and non-stop. Kageyama's head even felt a little dizzy from Hinata's smell again and, even though his heart was pounding madly and his tail had bristled and curled up in defence stance, Kageyama resisted. He wanted to prove he could be close to Hinata again.

"Kageyama, what are you doing?" Hinata asked trying to shove the settee off him; his boyfriend was heavier and stronger than him, though, so the nuzzling continued.

"I'm scenting you, dummy. Now that you have come of age we have to signal to others that you belong with me." Kageyama's blush deepened as he explained it to Hinata.

At one time, Kageyama grew tired of nuzzling and started licking Hinata's cheek. Hinata flinched at the feeling of Kageyama's cat tongue. "It tickles, Kageyama!" the shrimp protested, shoving Kageyama off by an arm's length. Kageyama chuckled at Hinata improvement of humor.

"Come to my place today." Kageyama asked.

"But..."

"Pleeeease."

"Ugh, alright."

Kageyama stole a kiss from Hinata to thank him. Again, his tail bristled a little, but he was determined not to let it ruin the confidence the shrimp had just deposited in him again.

"God, you are so needy!"


End file.
